Potomuri Emnator
(Forward) (Goalkeeper) |element = Earth |seiyuu= Shinichiro Miki |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone |debut_anime = Episode 001 (Galaxy)}} Potomuri Emnator (ポトムリ・エムナトル, Potomuri Emunatoru) is a supporting character in Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy. Appearance Potomuri is a spirit and he has no real body. He is usually seen as Mizukawa Minori because her body is possessed by him. When Potomuri possesses the clown doll that was given to Mizukawa, he has a small body and looks like a clown, wearing a multi-colored suit and make up. In his real appearance as an scientist of Kiel, he has pale skin, dark green hair with a few stalk-shaped bangs with orb-like tips and dark violet eyes. He wears a pair of blue/white goggles atop his head and he is also standard in height. He also wears a light grey suit coupled with a light grey coat and white scarf. Personality Potomuri was first shown to be mysterious and always being seen together with Kuroiwa Ryuusei. Though, after he revealed to Earth Eleven about his identity, it seems that he cares for Earth and wants to protect it because he felt that Earth is the same as his home planet, Kiel. He is very loyal to Katra Paige and respects her. Background Potomuri was originally an inhabitant of Kiel and a scientist who worked in Kiel's palace. When Kiel was on the verge of being destroyed by a black hole, he and the other scientists worked on creating a weapon that can erase the black hole, cosmic plasma photon canon. But they didn't have enough time to create it. So, they made a mini-spaceship to help Katra Paige escape. Though Katra refused and instead, she wanted Potomuri to escape and entrusted him with the role of protecting another planet that might have the same fate in future. While escaping, the mini-spaceship was destroyed and Potomuri lost his body, resulting in him becoming a spirit. His spirit kept wandering around the universe and flew to Earth. He discovered Mizukawa who was a coma patient in a hospital and entered her body. As a result, Mizukawa woke up from her coma and he has been controlling her body ever since. During the time he was in her body, he didn't know what he was supposed to do. Until one day, he felt the presence of a person from space that came to Earth, who was Bitway Ozrock. Plot ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' He first appeared in the game, but in an exclusive event obtained by connecting both Neppuu and Raimei game versions. After doing so, the Grandfather event is unlocked. He appeared beside Grandfather, talking about people who can save the planet. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In episode 1, he was curious about the players chosen by Kuroiwa Ryuusei for Inazuma Japan because eight of them were new to soccer. In episode 3, he and Kuroiwa discussed together on the unexpected win of Inazuma Japan against Fire Dragon. In episode 7, he was seen discussing with Kuroiwa again. Potomuri said that Inazuma Japan had started to get better but the opponents they will have to face from in the future will be tougher. In episode 10, he and Kuroiwa were looking at the pictures of the three members of Inazuma Japan who made biggest achievement in the matches of the FFIV2. The three particular members were Matatagi, Sakura and Kusaka. In episode 11, he was talking to Kuroiwa about two members in Inazuma Japan who had started to discover the secret of FFIV2. The members he was referring to were Manabe and Minaho. In episode 24, he got out of Mizukawa's body and went into the pierrot doll before Earth Eleven. He explained to them about his background and that he has been controlled Mizukawa's body. He also told Tenma that the one he met couldn't be Katra because he was the only one who escaped from Kiel. Later, Mizukawa woke up and threw a tantrum on Tenma. Before further actions taken, he immediately went back to her. Near the end of episode 27, he became a pierrot doll again and showed Earth Eleven his true form. He told them about what happened when he left Kiel and that there was no way Katra could still be alive. Although Tenma said that Katra could maybe be still alive, he refused to agree as he couldn't understand why Katra appeared before Tenma but not him. Near the end of episode 31, Potomuri saw Tenma talking with Katra, but was too late to talk with her since she vanished immediately. In episode 32, Potomuri voiced his trust in Tenma, but was saddened by the thought that she didn't talk to him, the one who was entrusted with the role of protecting the future. Potomuri then disappeared as Mizukawa got tired out. In episode 35, Potomuri changed to his true form, as he became high in spirit and transformed into his true form using Mizukawa's body instead. He told Earth Eleven about the fragments of hope being the ingredients of creating the material of cosmic plasma photon cannon, mithril. However, Manuuba Gibutsu suddenly attacked Earth Eleven with his laser gun and threatened Potomuri with it. He was then taken away along with the fragments of hope. Manuuba then took Potomuri to Bitway Ozrock's spacecraft, where Potomuri was imprisoned and he was told to finish the cosmic plasma photon cannon by Ozrock. Later, he spotted Pixie flying into his cellroom, and he was delighted by his presence. However, he told Pixie to hide immediately, and promised that he would protect him. In episode 36, Potomuri was brought to a machine by Ozrock to invent the cosmic plasma photon cannon. However, he failed the first time. He was then threatened by Ozrock with his laser gun, and he ordered his servant to bring forth Katra. Katra then explained to Potomuri her story of how Ozrock took her away before Kiel was about to be destroyed by the black hole, and she told Potomuri that Ozrock intended to conquer the galaxy with the cosmic plasma photon cannon. She explained to Potomuri about the life energy produced from people's clashing strong wills. In episode 43, after Earth Eleven won against Ixal Fleet, he went to the stadium and activated the cosmic plasma photon cannon when it was finally fully charged with life energy. Later, the black hole was completely erased after Earth Eleven kicked the plasma ball to space. After the galaxy was finally saved, he said his thanks to them as his spirit left Mizukawa's body and disappeared together with Sarjes and Acrous. Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' Normal form In order to recruit Potomuri, Ixal Fleet has to be defeated in the story mode first. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Sports UFO (スポーツUFO, randomly dropped from Lalaya Fanclub (ララヤファンクラブ) at Faram Obius' square) *'Item': Deburidake (デブリダケ, randomly dropped from Otome Leaves (オトメリーブス) in Ratoniik's Karamarine Forest) *'Item': Flying Belt (空飛ぶベルト, randomly dropped from Metal Arms (メタルアームズ) in Gurdon's city) *'Record': Galactic Route S-ranker (銀河ルートのSランカー, S-rank Space Alien's taisen route) After this, he can be scouted. Fusion form Potomuri can be randomly dropped by a special Gacha Machine on Sandorius that is liberated after Ixal Fleet has been defeated in the story mode. Additionally, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Sports UFO (スポーツUFO, randomly dropped from Lalaya Fanclub (ララヤファンクラブ) at Faram Obius' square) *'Item': Deburidake (デブリダケ, randomly dropped from Otome Leaves (オトメリーブス) in Ratoniik's Karamarine Forest) *'Item': Flying Belt (空飛ぶベルト, randomly dropped from Metal Arms (メタルアームズ) in Gurdon's city) *'Record': Shoot Chain Expert (シュートチェイン専門家, use shoot chain 50 times) After this, he can be scouted. Clown form In order to recruit Potomuri, Ixal Fleet has to be defeated in the story mode first. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Sports UFO (スポーツUFO, randomly dropped from Lalaya Fanclub (ララヤファンクラブ) at Faram Obius' square) *'Item': Deburidake (デブリダケ, randomly dropped from Otome Leaves (オトメリーブス) in Ratoniik's Karamarine Forest) *'Item': Flying Belt (空飛ぶベルト, randomly dropped from Metal Arms (メタルアームズ) in Gurdon's city) *'Record': Difficult Destructive Power (はかりしれない破壊力, get a total of 5000 power during a game) After this, he can be scouted. Stats ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * * * |Fusion form| * * * * |Clown form| * * * * }} Gallery Potomuri's introduction.png|Potomuri's debut. Potomuri showing his true form EP27.png|Potomuri showing his true form to Earth Eleven through shadow. Potomuri working.png|Potomuri working on the cosmic plasma photon canon. Potomuri imprisoned EP35 HQ.png|Potomuri imprisoned in Ozrock's spacecraft. Potomuri inventing the cannon EP37 HQ.png|Potomuri attempting to invent the cosmic plasma photon cannon. Potomuri turning back into spirit EP43.png|Potomuri turning back into his spirit form. Potomuri Sarjes and Acrous EP43.png|Potomuri, together with Sarjes and Acrous. IG-16-063.PNG|IG-16-063. Trivia *He has three different forms in Galaxy, which are all playable. **His element is Wood in Fusion form, while his other two forms are Earth. Category:Galaxy characters Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Kiel Category:Aliens Category:Deceased Category:Wood characters